realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan
The Morrigan is the northern Goddess of War. After the death of Ares and many of the other gods, she is one of the few war gods remaining. Description Before you stands a regal woman with hair as black as a raven's feathers. She is clad in a black dressed, trimmed in gold, and possesses piercing eyes as red as blood or as blue as polar ice. History The war goddess of the north has done very well in her history. Most of the residents of the northlands are warlike, which made it very easy for her to gain worshippers throughout the ages. However she had to compete with other northern war gods of her time, such as Odin. In order to gain an advantage, the Morrigan entered into an alliance with Boreas, the North Wind. This contract was sealed by Morrigan bearing him a daughter, the Macha. She believed that their combined power would give her a divine advantage over the other gods of war, until Morrigan realized that what Boreas actually wanted was an unending winter that would freeze all of reality. The war goddess took her daughter away from the mad, wintery deity. During the Twilight of the Gods, while most of the other gods stood up to their attackers, the Morrigan wisely decided to hide. As a result she became one of the only war gods left alive, earning a monopoly on worshippers. As the time for the King of Winter's prophecy neared, Morrigan tried to awaken her daughter, but she was unable to properly reach Anya. As a result she was unable to properly stop Boreas, but he was defeated anyway by Samba d'Harmonia. Morrigan became one of the key opponents of the Lord of the Crawl and other dark powers within Midgard. She ultimately orchestrated half of the fighters who defeated the Lord, and has tasked Eros Sanguis with the assassination of many servants of both Netheroc and Irlym Shadowbloom. The War goddess has also become a tentative ally to the natural goddess Nirvana. Powers The Morrigan is a goddess, and as such she is immortal. Her blessings generally manifest either as inspirational dreams, giving the recipient insight on strategy and tactics for an upcoming battle. She has also been known to alter the weather to change the course of a battle to answer a prayer. Worshippers Kings and generals worship the Morrigan alongside knights and soldiers. She is exceptionally revered in the thanes and jarls of the northlands, and has been for generations. Recently the Eros Sanguis became her personal avatar. Servants The Morrigan is served by a number of Valkyries, along with some choice Einherjar. She has a blood-spattered Iron Archon, Subtractean, and a number of other living armors that can be called to the mortal plane. Morrigan's dragon, Skaladnir, is an immense, otherworldly black wyrm with a pair of legs and antler-like horns atop its sinister head. The dragon, said to be a descendant of Nidhogg, is rarely called from its otherworldly lair, and only appears to extract brutal revenge on those who have wronged the Morrigan. Among her other servants are included some Divinely empowered Tengu, two of which are known as Gris and Tetsu, and the great and powerful Eros Sanguis. Enemies While not an actual enemy, Morrigan's daughter Macha has a poor relationship with her. She also has never actually confronted the still living form of her daughter, Anya. The Macha's father however is an enemy of the Morrigan. The Morrigan despises pacifists, though a greater foe of hers is any who seek oblivion, as she needs worshippers and people making war in order to survive. Category:Gods